Welcome Home
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: After being gone for a whole year, King Mickey returns home, and he and Queen Minnie are finally reunited. Bliss abounds for the two as they are finally together again. Rated M for lemon content later, but mostly rated T. Romantic fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Square Enix or anything affiliated with them.

Author's Note: Welcome to my eighth Disney fanfic and my FIRST Kingdom Hearts story. This story is about Mickey and Minnie.  
Or rather, King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Again, I envision Mickey to be 22, and Minnie to be 21. Didn't think I'd write Disney stories without writing one Kingdom Hearts story did you? Heck no! This story is post Kingdom Hearts 2. This chapter is split into two sections. The first section is set at the end of the day that King Mickey came home. The second section looks back on the year that he and Queen Minnie were apart. This is my version of how Queen Minnie dealt with the year that King Mickey was gone. The second chapter will highlight his return. It did take a while to work out all the details that spanned over the three games and work my own details into it. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you want.

P.S.: This story is rated M as a precaution. It's only rated M because of some lemon content later in chapter 2, and early in chapter 3. Other than that, this story is mostly rated T. It has NO language, minor violence, and NO drugs or alcohol whatsoever! And it WILL have a happy ending. There will be a happy, sweet and romantic ending between King Mickey and Queen Minnie. If you've read my stories thus far and checked my profile then you already know that.

Squad Unit 19, over!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELCOME HOME

It was a peaceful and tranquil night at Disney Castle. The crickets chirped and the bull frogs croaked amongst the glistening yard lights. The stars shone brilliantly on the flowers and the freshly watered grass. The stars themselves were a beautiful sight to behold. They twinkled and glimmered in the clear night sky. Two people in particular were enjoying this night.

King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse were sitting snuggled up together on a swing on the balcony outside their bedroom. They were wearing their pajamas. King Mickey wore a pair of red brick-red lounge pants and a red, short-sleeved t-shirt. Queen Minnie wore a pair of red lounge pants and a pink, spaghetti-strap tank, along with a red ribbon. Both were bare foot.

They sat enjoying the warmth and comfort of each others company. The King sat up with his arm around her waist and his other hand on hers. The Queen sat with her feet up on the swing, her head resting against his chest and shoulder and her hand on his chest. Their tails were intertwined on the swing.

"It sure is peaceful tonight," the King said with a smile, looking up at the starry night sky.

"It sure is," the Queen said, snuggling against him. "The stars look so peaceful," she said.

"Yeah, they do," he said.

"And they have you to thank for it," she smiled proudly up at him.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. I had help," he said modestly.

"Maybe so, but the others couldn't have done it without you," she said.

"I couldn't have done it without their help, either."

"Well, together, you succeeded. You saved the worlds, and you're home." The young King and Queen shared a loving smile. They nuzzled their noses together, then cuddled up against one another again.

"It sure feels good to be home," the King said with a sigh of contentment. He felt her snuggle closer to him.

"It sure feels good to have you home," the Queen uttered with a sigh of happiness and contentment. They met each others smile and eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a loving and passionate kiss. They each broke the kiss after a few seconds and pulled back to meet each others smiles and chocolate brown eyes. They then snuggled close again. The mice sat there enjoying being together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since they had been together. The King had left a year ago to find a way to defeat the looming darkness that threatened the worlds. After finding out about the words being in trouble, he left to find out what to do. He snuck out one night and left the castle. He wrote a letter for his friends, letting them know what to do and why he had to leave.

He laid in bed that night with his Queen next to him thinking about what he had to do. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep cuddled next to him like she had done so many nights. He felt a tear streak down his cheek. She looked so happy, content and peaceful nestled against him. Her head lay on his chest with her hand on his chest and her body against his. How he wished there was another way. But he knew there wasn't. And it pained him. He knew he had to leave without telling her. It was to protect her. If something ever happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He had to do this.

As he lay thinking about his options, she shifted and rolled onto her back, though she still directed her face toward his. He knew what he had to do. Regardless of how much it was tearing at his heart, he had to. For the worlds, and for her. He gently and quietly pulled the cover off him and slipped out of bed. He stood up and he gazed at his angel again. Another tear fell from his eye. He walked over to their closet and got out his red shorts and yellow shoes. He quietly took off his pajamas and put on his shorts and shoes, putting his pj's back in the closet. He walked over to their bedroom door and opened it.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. He snuck into the Library and began to write a letter for the wizard to find. Once he finished, he then begun to write a letter to his Queen. He glanced up to the picture of them together, and another tear fell down his cheek. He left the letter for the wizard on the throne in the Audience Chamber, then went back to their bedroom. He got a thorn-less rose and placed it in a vase, and tied a red and pink ribbon around it. He placed them, and the letter, on the table out on their balcony. He walked back into their bedroom to find she had rolled over and was know facing the balcony. He walked over to her side and looked at her.

He couldn't help it as a few more tears streaked down his cheeks. It was tearing him up inside. He saw that the covers were at her waist. He gently took the covers into his hands and pulled them up to her shoulder. She smiled and sighed softly in her sleep as she snuggled further under the cover.

"I love you, Mickey..." she uttered in her sleep. Another tear fell from his eye. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I love you, Minnie. I'll come home. I promise," he whispered. He softly stroked her shoulder, then walked over to the doorway. He turned back to her as he stood in the doorway.

"I'll come home as soon as I can. I promise. Please wait for me. I love you, and I'll come home. We'll always be together no matter how far apart we are. I'll come back. You can count on that. I love you, Minnie." He smiled at her sleeping form and quietly closed the door. He snuck into the Gummi Hanger and got into a ship. As he fired up the engines, he leaned back against the seat and let out a sigh. He looked up to the ceiling of the hanger and said a prayer.

"Please watch over her and keep her safe. Help her while I'm gone, and please watch over her." He lowered his gaze back to the front of the ship. He pulled out his wallet and looked at his picture of her. A smile found his face.

"I'll be back, Minnie. I'll come home. I promise you that. Please wait for me." He put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Open hanger doors," he said. The doors below the ship opened. "Blast off!" he said. The ship fell through the exit and out of their world. The ship stopped in space outside their world. The King ignited the engines and blasted off. It hurt him. It hurt him to leave his friends without saying goodbye. And what tore at his heart the most... Was leaving his Queen. But he had a duty. His heart aching inside his chest.

He knew if he told her that she would want to come with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. He loved being with her. He left without telling her to protect her. He knew that she was skilled in magic. But he didn't want her to be in danger. As skilled as she was, he still didn't want her to have to face the darkness. He trusted her. It was the darkness he didn't trust. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He hoped she would understand.

And she did. When the Queen awoke that morning, she found that her King wasn't lying beside her. She knew that was the reason she didn't sleep well. She got up, changed, and began to search for him. She ran into the Lady-in-waiting, Daisy, and she joined her on her search. She was looking for her companion, Donald, the Royal Court Wizard. The Queen looked all over for her companion, but she couldn't find him. With every unsuccessful search, she became more and more worried. While looking in the courtyard, they found the wizard and Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights. The wizard had a letter from the King.

When the Queen read the letter, it felt like someone had punched her in her stomach as hard as they could. Her mind reeled with thoughts, and her heart with emotions. She didn't understand why her beloved King didn't tell her he had to leave. She didn't know why he left without even giving her a goodbye, a kiss or a hug. She felt hurt that he had done this. But even so, her love for him and her trust in him remained as strong as steel. She had faith in him. And she didn't doubt it. The Lady-in-waiting asked what the letter meant.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," the Queen answered. She did trust him. She trusted him with her life. It was the darkness that she didn't trust. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. A small bit of relief went through her when the wizard reassured her he and the knight would find him. She thanked both of them for their effort.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king," she told them. It was a request, plea and demand all rolled into one. She let the wizard and knight leave to find and help the King. Though she wished that she could have went with them. She wanted to jump in that ship and leave the castle to find him. But she knew that he was counting on her to look after the castle. He was counting on her to wait for him. And she would not let him down. As the wizard and knight boarded the ship, she folded her hands as she looked up at the ship and said a prayer in her mind.

"Please let them find King Mickey and help him. Please let them find and help him. And please let him be okay," she thought.

After their friends had departed, she left the hanger. She just wanted to be alone and collect her thoughts. Truth was, she just wanted him back and wanted to be alone with him. When she emerged into the courtyard, she felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes. She could see him everywhere she looked. In the clouds, in the flowers, everywhere. She felt alone without him there by her side. Her heart didn't even feel right and neither did her soul. It felt like a major piece of her heart was gone. King Mickey was half of Queen Minnie's heart, and vice versa. When he left, half of her heart went with him. And she knew that it would never be complete again, until he came home. Everywhere she looked in the courtyard was memories of moments they shared. Each memory was blissful, but right now, it seemed to only torture her heart. She wanted to make more memories with him. Her heart ached. She ran. She ran through the castle and into their bedroom and locked the door behind her. There were more memories that came to the Queen as she entered their bedroom.

She collapsed on their bed and began to cry. She couldn't help but feel a little angry with her King at first. She didn't understand why he left without telling her anything. But even still... She loved him. She thought about all the wonderful times they shared. How he had never let her down. She couldn't stay upset with him for very long. She always trusted him. And he never gave her a reason to doubt him. She always trusted his judgement, and believed in and had faith in him. She had sobbed for a while on their bed. When she begun to collect her thoughts, she begun to cease crying and wasn't crying as much. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She decided to get some fresh air and try to calm down a little.

She got up and stepped out onto the balcony outside their bedroom. She was again met with more memories of him. But something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to the small, white, round glass-top table on the balcony and noticed a beautiful red rose sitting in a small white vase with a pink and red ribbon tied around it. Curious, she stepped over to it. She picked up the rose, held it to her nose and sniffed.

"Mickey..." she whispered with a smile. Her heart knew it was from him. She lightly stroked the petals of the rose with her fingertips. It was soft and still had a little dew on it, so she knew it was freshly picked. She wished that it was her lovers face that she was touching. She then viewed the ribbons. She smiled. The red represented him, and the pink represented her. She just had that feeling. And they were tied together. She felt a warmth in her heart. That represented them. The ribbons being tied together was a symbol of them. They were tied together by love. Their hearts are connected. She couldn't help but smile. She then noticed a white envelope under the vase. She sat down in one of the white chairs and picked up the envelope. "To Minnie from Mickey." was etched on it. She knew the handwriting. It was her King's. Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped softly, then she opened it. It was a ray of hope and joy for her. She took out the letter and begun to read.

"To Minnie.

Hiya, Minnie. I hope you're reading this. First of all; I don't want you to worry. I'm all right. There's so much to say, but I only have a little time. There's another letter to Donald and Goofy in the Audience Chamber on the throne. It will explain a little and tell the guys what I need them to do. If they haven't found it, go look for it. This letter is to you and you only.

I'm really sorry I left without telling you. I didn't want to, but I had to. Please let me explain: The worlds are in danger. Something is wrong and I have to find out what. The stars have been going out, and that means there's something wrong. You know that there are other worlds. Well, some of those worlds have been covered in darkness and vanished. I have to find out what's going on. I left without telling you because I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to stay at the castle where you'd be all right.

I love being with you, Minnie. If I could be there with you right now I would. But I have to do this. I left without telling you because I knew if you found out that you would come. It's not that I don't want you with me. I love you and I love being with you. It's just that I want you to be safe. You're my light, Minnie. If something happened to you, I'd lose my light. I'd lose what keeps me going. I left without telling you to protect you. I hope you understand.

I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise you I WILL come back. You know me. You know I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. So when I promise you I'll come back, I'm giving you my word. I promise you... I WILL come home. I'm entrusting the castle to you. I'm counting on you to look after things. Don't worry. I'll come home as soon as I can. I promise.

I've got a hug and kiss for you when I get home. I hope you'll wait for me. Remember; I'm always with you. No matter how far apart we are or where I go, I'm always with you, and you're always with me. You and I are connected. We're linked. I'll come home to you. I promise. And I promise that I'll continue to write you while I'm gone. If you need any help, summon Donald and Goofy, or Master Yen Sid. I would come, but I have to stay on the trail of whoever is behind this. And I don't want whoever it is to find my home, or you. I hope you understand. Don't worry. I'll be okay.

Take care of yourself. I promise I'll come home, and to keep writing. I love you, Minnie. I already miss you. And I'll keep missing you till I get back. I'll talk to you again soon. Love you, Minnie.

Love always. King Mickey."

A tear fell from the Queen's eye and onto the table. She held the letter to her chest tightly and closed her eyes.

"Oh, King Mickey..." she whispered. She opened her eyes. She sniffed as she looked at the rose he left her. A smile crept to her face as she thought of her King. She gently put the letter back in it's envelope and held it in her hand. She gently stroked a petal of the rose with her fingers. She stood up and walked over to the banister with the letter grasped firmly in her hand. She raised the letter and held it to her chest as she looked up at the clear blue sky. In her heart earlier, it felt like a storm when she found out her dear King was gone. But his letter and the words he had said was like a ray of sunshine that broke through the dull grey clouds, and cleared the storm to reveal a brighter sky in her heart and soul. She smiled. It was now clear. The young Queen knew now what her own duty was. She smiled as she thought of her King.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll be right here waiting for you. I'm so sorry I felt hurt earlier. But I feel a little better now. But I won't feel completely better until you come home. I understand why you left. And I understand why you left without telling me. And I forgive you. To be honest... If I had've found out about the darkness before you... I would've done the same thing to protect you, too. I'm not mad or upset with you because you left. And I'm not mad or upset with you because you left without telling me. I understand why, and I thank you for it. But I do wish I could be there with you to help you." She looked over at the rose. Determination begun to build inside her. She looked back up, the letter grasped in her left hand and her right hand balled into a fist.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the castle. You can count on me. I won't let you down. You made me a promise, and now I'm making you one; I promise. I promise I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be right here waiting for you to come home. I'll wait forever if I have to. I just want you home. I just want us to be together again. I'll be waiting right here for you however long it takes. I promise you. I love you, too, Mickey. I trust you and I believe in you. You're my light, too, Mickey. And I'll be waiting for my light to come home to me. I promise you," she smiled as she finished. Although he wasen't there to hear her, she knew he did. She knew, in her heart, he heard her. That was her duty; To look after the castle and to wait for him. Just then, a gentle breeze blew and brushed against her. She smiled as she looked up.

"I love you, too," she uttered.

With determination built up within her heart and soul, and a promise that they'd be together again, Queen Minnie took the letter, rose and vase and walked back into their bedroom. She sat the vase on the night table next to their bed. She got a box and stored his letter there. She slid the box under their bed where she knew she would always find it. She then got a cup of water and watered the rose. She sat down on their bed, and her gaze fell upon the picture of him she had on the night table on her side of the bed. She picked it up and held it tightly to her chest. She pulled it back a bit and gazed at the picture of him with a loving smile.

"I promise, King Mickey. I'll wait for you. And I'll look after the castle while you're gone. Just please come home soon. Please be careful, and please come home safely." She kissed his picture, then looked at it again.

"I love you, Mickey. I'll be waiting, my King." She set the picture back on the nightstand facing her. She gently stroked her fingertips down it.

"I'll wait for you. I promise." She did feel a little better. She stood up, wiped her eyes and cheeks, unlocked the door and walked out. And true to her word, she waited.

It was hard for Queen Minnie many days and nights. She missed her beloved King so much. The first night was the hardest for her. She lied alone in their bed, feeling alone, worried, and scared. She missed feeling him next to her. She cried herself to sleep that night. She spent many lonely nights in their bed. If she didn't cry herself to sleep, she'd lie awake worrying about him. There were some nights she had nightmares that would wake her with a start. She'd see that he wasn't next to her, and instantly it would tear at her heart. When he was there, she'd awake from a bad dream and he'd wake up and begin to comfort her. He would always make her feel better. She'd lie back down, snuggle up to him, and she'd sleep peacefully. But now he was gone, and she would have to endure those nights until he came home. The worst was the first few weeks. After that, she began to calm down about it. Though her worrying never stopped. She would lie awake and wonder how he was. If he was okay. If he was eating enough. If he was coming close to finding out who was behind the chaos. There were a lot of nights she didn't sleep. And she noticed something else on the nights that she did manage to get some sleep. It wasn't very good. She wasn't sleeping as well without King Mickey next to her. The only thing she had to keep her company were her memories of him. Although it was hard, she never forgot her promise or his. And she never gave up on him.

But she tried to be strong. She had to be strong. For him. She had gradually come to accept what was over a course of a few weeks. Although there were still days and nights that she cried. Days that she would confine herself to their bedroom and sob. And nights she would lie in their bed and weep. But she still remained strong. Although half of her heart, and the reason the remaining half was still beating, was gone, she still believed and had faith that he and her would be together again. And she never gave up on him or her faith and beliefs. So she continued to wait. She also started to wear his pajamas to bed. She could feel and smell him when she wore them. She could feel his love and warmth around her. They helped to bring her some peace and tranquility. But she was strong. And she remained strong. There were also nights she'd sit up and try to think of who could be behind the chaos. Every night she'd pray for him. She'd pray for him to have a safe journey, for him to come home soon and for him to have a safe trip home. She knew her King was strong and that he could take care of himself. She didn't doubt that.

Queen Minnie planted the rose her King left her in the courtyard. She tended to this rose everyday. It was the rose her dear and beloved King Mickey had left for her. She made sure it got enough water and sunlight. She took especially good care of this rose, since it was a gift from her lover. Some nights, she would stroll out into the courtyard and gaze upon it. She loved how it glistened with fresh dew. And she loved how soft to the touch it's petals felt when she touched them. Every bit of it reminded her of her King. Sometimes, she could look at the rose and she could see her King's bright face looking back at her. She loved that. She hoped the rose would live. And it did. Over time, the rose grew into a beautiful rosebush, with many beautiful roses on it.

One evening Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy were walking through the castle when they saw the wizards nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, running through the courtyard. The Queen felt a little happy that the boys were home, but she really wished it was her King. She just stood there as she watched the boys run through the yard. She couldn't help it as her imagination began to envision her beloved King coming through those doors. She relished the thought. But she knew that it weren't an option right now. But she knew, in the future, it would be. Lady Daisy also helped Queen Minnie through. Because Donald was gone as well, both women could relate. The women would try to comfort each other when the needed it. And they would try to reassure one another when needed as well. But the Queen remained strong.

Every letter she got from him was like getting a gift from above. She would check the mail, see his seal on a letter and she would squeal with excitement. She would run straight to their bedroom, open the letter and read it like her life depended on it. In every letter the King told her how he was doing, how much he missed her and wanted to see her again, and how his investigation was going. Once she read the letter, she'd store it in the box with the rest of them. Some nights, she'd sit up and read his letters over and over again. She kept everyone of the letters he sent her. He sent her a letter every month he was gone. Sometimes she'd get a letter every couple of weeks. And she cherished everyone she got. He also sent her a letter for holidays as well. She got one for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, and Easter. He made it back before her birthday and their Anniversary. And he also sent her a card for every holiday as well.

Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and Valentines Day were the hardest holidays. Even though Queen Minnie knew King Mickey wanted her to enjoy herself, she couldn't. Not without him. She tried to enjoy herself a little, because she knew that's what he wanted. But she just couldn't do it. But she never forgot her promise to him, or his to her. She thought about him every single day he was gone. For Christmas, he sent her an extra letter. In the envelope, was a silver ring. In the letter he told her that he had that ring mad just for her, and that he even cast some of his magic on it, so she could use it to cast spells. He also told her that it could protect her if she was in danger, and that she could use it to summon Yen Sid, Donald or Goofy if she had to. He also told her that she could let Master Yen Sid teach her some spells if she wanted to. Master Yen Sid was the King's teacher. He had taught him what he knew in magic. And the King had taught the Queen.

The Queen finished the letter and looked at the ring. It was beautiful. And what made it even more special, was that her King had put his own personal touch into it. She slipped the ring on her right index finger, and could instantly feel him. She could feel his love and his warmth. She never took the ring off. She summoned Master Yen Sid to the castle and asked him if he could teach her some spells. He agreed. She asked him if he could help her find the King, but he didn't know his whereabouts. He explained that the King wanted her to stay there and wait for him. She agreed. She knew that's what the King wanted. And she still had her promise. Yen Sid taught her a few spells, and she picked up on them rather quickly. She enjoyed being able to use magic. She thought it was fun. She couldn't wait to show her King. And also couldn't wait for her and him to practice spells together.

Then the Heartless appeared in the castle. King Mickey had told Queen Minnie about them in some of his letters. It wasn't until they appeared that she actually knew what they were. Even then, she didn't know that was them. She just knew they were shadows or creatures of darkness. She began to fight them off using her ring. It worked. Now the Queen felt like she was actually helping her King somehow. She fought hard against them. She scoured the Library records for anything that could help. But she found nothing. She sealed off the entrance to the Audience Chamber so the Heartless couldn't gain access to the Cornerstone of Light. She went back to the Library to find out more about the Heartless. That's when the gummi engineers, Chip and Dale, came to inform her about the status of the Cornerstone of Light. She entered the Hall of the Cornerstone and was met with a ghastly sight: The Room was covered in darkness and thorns. She was concerned. She wished her King was there. She clasped her hands together.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon!" She then thought about what he had said in his letter. So she summoned Donald and Goofy to the castle. She left the room and sealed the entrance to the Audience Chamber. She told the engineers to keep a look out for the gummi ship to arrive, and to tell Donald and Goofy that she'd be waiting in the Library. She made her way there. She steeped over to the table and looked at the picture of her and her King together. She couldn't help but let a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. She softly touched his picture.

"Oh, Mickey... I wish you were here. You'd know what to do." She closed her eyes. She then thought of his words in his letter. Those words were etched into her mind and heart. It was almost like she could hear his voice telling her not to fear and that everything would be okay. That he was with her in her heart and he'd never abandon her. She opened her eyes and looked back up at his picture with a determined look.

"Don't worry, King Mickey. I'll do whatever I can. I WON'T let you down. I'm gonna make sure that you have a safe home to return to. I'll be okay. You're doing your best out there, so I'm going to do my best here." She balled her right fist. "I promise." She smiled at his picture and stroked her finger across it. She stood up and walked over to the large bookshelf. She started to look through all the different books to see if there was any that could help her. That's when Donald, Goofy and Sora, the Keyblade master, walked in. The Queen didn't know him at first and looked at him quizzically. Then the wizard revealed his name. Queen Minnie knew him then. King Mickey had told her about him in some of his letters. She felt a little relief go through her. She knew that her King was a Keyblade master, and she knew how powerful he was. She knew from the Kings letters that Sora had progressed as a Keyblade master, and that he was quite powerful himself. Although he couldn't compare to her King in her eye. She knew that Sora could save their home while the King was on his important mission.

When Sora asked her if she knew where the King was, it tugged at her heart. She wished with every ounce of magic she had that she did know. She hung her head and shook it. If she knew where he was, and if she had another gummi ship, she'd go off herself to find and help him. But King Mickey and the wizard and knight had taken the only ships. And she did make a promise. And she would've rather died than to let her King down. The wizard revealed to her that it was the Heartless that had invaded their home. This burned at her. She would fight back. Her King was, and so she was too. As Sora escorted her to the Audience Chamber, she fought against the Heartless again. She took several hits as she fought. The claws of the Heartless tore through her dress and into her skin. Their claws scraped her skin, and left some scars. Some more deep, some minor. The cuts they made stung, hurt and made her eyes water with every hit.

She wondered how her King could take that kind of abuse and torture. How could her sweet and kind King be thrust into something so deadly? It wasn't fair for him to have to go through this! But thinking of how he was facing this every single day only made her more determained. She fought back the tears and the pain and fought back with all of her strength against the Heartless. She had to. For him. She used her heal spell, healing the wounds the Heartless had inflicted. The more severe ones were healed, and the rest would heal with time. She found that the Heartless had infiltrated the Audience Chamber and there were a multitude of them. With Sora's help, they made their way to the throne, where she pressed the secret button and uncovered the Hall of the Cornerstone. They entered the underground room.

Then the witch, Maleficent, appeared. Queen Minnie stood strong against her, along with her friends. Maleficent revealed that she wanted to cover Disney Castle in darkness. She left with a cackle. The knight suggested that they consult Merlin the wizard. Merlin, like Yen Sid, was a powerful wizard. But whereas Yen Sid was the King and Queen's teacher, Merlin was Court wizard Donald's teacher. Queen Minnie agreed that they should ask for his help. After Sora, Donald and Goofy left, the Queen stayed and kept watch after the cornerstone. She couldn't help but feel a little helpless. She didn't know what to do. But her Kings words kept buzzing through her mind. She couldn't give up. She had to fight back. For him. It didn't take the others long to get back.

Merlin gave his hypothesis on what could be the cause. After using his magic to conjure up a door to the past, Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped through. While they were gone, the Queen stayed behind in the Hall of the Cornerstone. She took the opportunity to practice her magic. After about a half hour, the room suddenly became brighter. She knew the three had succeeded. She watched as the thorns disappeared, and the heroes emerged from the door. She welcomed them back and thanked them for their effort. Lady Daisy appeared and was temporarily reunited with Donald. Queen Minnie was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but wish that her King was home, so he and her could celebrate too. Sora's keyblade began to glow, and by using it, opened up he and his friends next destination. Sora told the Queen that when she seen the King to tell him that they were still looking for him. She told him she would. She wished that she could see him soon. Sora, Donald and Goofy departed once again for their journey, leaving the Queen at the castle. And Queen Minnie continued to wait, hope and pray for King Mickey. For her King.

The Queen got another letter in the mail from the King the next day. And just like with every letter, she ran to their bedroom and opened it immediately. In it, he described how his journey was going and how he was doing. He also told about how their friends were doing when he saw them. But there was another thing he said that raised her hopes. He also said that he was coming close to finding out who was behind the words disappearing and that he should get to come home soon. The young Queen smiled and couldn't contain the squeal of glee she let out upon reading those wonderful words. She folded her hands, looked up to the ceiling, closed her eyes and smiled as she said a prayer.

"Thank you so much. With all of my heart, thank you." She just knew... her King would be coming home. A couple days later,  
her hopes, prayers and wishes would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix or anything related to them.

Author's Note: This is the second chapter of this story. This chapter will highlight King Mickey's return and he and Queen Minnie's reunion. Then it will follow through to that night. The next chapter will include the scene at the beginning of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Warning: This chapter is rated M due to intimate content between King Mickey and Queen Minnie later on. It's more or less a lemon. Again, I warn you. This chapter will contain lemon romance later.

Squad Unit 19, out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELCOME HOME

Queen Minnie had just finished checking on the Cornerstone of Light and was walking out of the Audience Chamber. She forgot to put the throne back over the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone. Both King Mickey and Queen Minnie had forgotten to put the throne back over the entrance occasionally. And she had forgotten this time. She walked out into the Audience Chamber and looked up at the pieces of fabric hanging from the ceiling that had the King's seal on them. She thought of her dear and beloved King again. It had been a year since she had seen him in person. Sometimes he would send her a picture of himself with one of his letters. The young Queen had framed every picture he sent and hung them on the walls in their bedroom. She cherished everyone. But the pictures had been the closest she'd been to him in a year. She wanted the real thing. She wanted him back. Her heart felt empty. It felt like a major piece of her was missing. And in truth... There was.

But she never forgot the promise she made to him or the promise he made to her. And she never stopped worrying about him or missing him. She thought about him every single day since he'd been gone. She missed him so much and wanted to see him so badly. But she never gave up hope that they would someday be together again. She had her mind set on trying to learn as much about the darkness and Heartless as she could. She walked out of the Audience Chamber and into the colonnade. She closed the door leading into the room and begun to walk toward the Library.

She walked into the Library and looked up at the large bookshelf at the numerous books that lined its shelves. She had read over them many times, but she continued to read them regardless. Several times, she found something she missed the first time through. She now had nearly as much book knowledge about the Heartless, other worlds and the darkness as her King. And she also had some fighting experience under her belt. She believed in the light and she wielded it, just like her King. She used the step latter and got a book off the shelf. She stepped over to the table and sat down in the chair. Her brown eyes fell upon the picture of her and her King standing side-by-side. How she wanted to see him again. She missed everything about him. She missed him so much. She couldn't help it as a tear strayed down her cheek. She gently ran her fingers across his photo.

"Oh, King Mickey... I wish you were home. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again. But don't worry. I'll wait for you. I promised you I would, and I WON'T let you down. I'll wait for as long as it takes." She smiled at his photo and softly blew it a kiss. She wiped her eyes, opened the book and started to read. She left the door that led out of the Library into the colonnade open to let in some fresh air. As she sat, she could hear the birds chirping in the courtyard, and the gentle breezes blowing. But she didn't know that soon, her year-long wait would finally be over.

King Mickey had left Destiny Islands before Donald and Goofy did. He had said his farewells to Sora, Riku and Kairi, and had departed the islands early. Together, with his friends, they had defeated Xemnas, and had vanquished the Heartless. He had came to Destiny Islands with Donald and Goofy through a portal of darkness created by Namine, Kairi's nobody. Once Sora and Riku had returned, they were then reunited with everyone. With his journey now over, the young King now had only one destination in mind: Home.

He jumped in his gummi ship on the beach and jetted off for home. The wizard and knight said they'd be home shortly. The King flew straight for home. He couldn't help but get a little nervous. He hadn't seen his Queen in a full year. He didn't know for sure how she would react to his disappearance and year-long absence, but he did know that he couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her so much and had thought about her every day he was on his quest. He never stopped worrying about her either. But he knew she was strong and could take care of herself. The flight home seemed to take too long. He landed in the Gummi Hanger and jumped out of his ship. The gummi engineers were the first to welcome him home. The sight of his castle was breathtaking and joyous. He asked them were everyone was and they explained were they guessed they were. They told him to check in the Library for the Queen. With that said, he ran up the stairs to the courtyard.

As he opened the doors and stepped out into the courtyard, he instantly felt a sense of peace and tranquility. He took in a breath of fresh air and his nose caught the scent of the flowers. How he had missed that wonderful aroma. He gazed around the courtyard and smiled. Nothing had changed since he left.

"Man, it feels good to be home," he smiled. He started walking through the courtyard and could hear the wistful chirping of the birds and the alluring sound and feel of the gentle breeze blowing. He made his way through the door and into the colonnade. As he walked down the colonnade, he began to whistle a tune familiar to him and his dear and beloved Queen.

Queen Minnie was still in the Library reading, when suddenly her ears twitched and perked up at a familiar and cheerful whistle. Could it be? Her ears and heart knew it anywhere. She gasped softly as her eyes widened and her heart filled with hope.

"Mickey...?" she whispered subconsciously. Her heart rate increased as she bolted out of the chair, nearly turning it over, and dashed straight to the door with hope in her heart. She ran to the door and gazed down the colonnade. There she saw the most joyous and happy thing she could see; Her King. Her heart was suddenly filled with so much joy and happiness it felt like it would explode. Her heart done so many back-flips and somersaults in her chest she lost count.

"Mickey!" she cried happily. The King instantly knew that sweet voice.

"Minnie!" he cried with equal happiness.

Queen Minnie felt hot tears of joy fill her eyes as she bolted out of the doorway and sprinted down the colonnade to her King. King Mickey could feel his own heart do back-flips as he too began sprinting down the colonnade to his Queen. Neither young mouse could hardly believe it. After a year-long wait, they were together again.

Queen Minnie laughed and cried with joy as she ran to her beloved King with open arms. King Mickey was laughing with joy as well as he ran to his Queen with open arms. She ran up to him and flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him as if she'd never let go. He wrapped his arms around her as he twirled her around in his arms once before setting her back on the floor. She continued to cry tears of joy as she embraced him and nestled herself into his embrace. Her heart felt complete again. No pieces were missing. The other half of her heart and soul had returned. She felt complete again. Her heart felt full again. Now it was filled with so much love, joy and happiness it was a wonder it didn't explode. She was so happy it felt as if she were flying. Soaring to his open arms with her arms open to him.

"Oh, Mickey! I'm so glad you're home," she wailed as she cried happily onto his chest. He gently began rubbing one hand up and down her back to comfort her. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Please tell me this is real. Please tell me this isn't a dream," she said, desperately hoping that this wonderful moment was was real. If this was a dream, she didn't ever want to wake up. He smiled lovingly and placed his hand on her cheek. She could instantly feel the soothing warmth of his hand flow through her. She raised her own hand and placed it on his.

"This is real," she uttered. She gazed into his eyes with her own glistening and glazing over.

"This IS real. I'm home," he smiled soothingly. She smiled and then embraced him again.

"It's okay, Minnie. I'm home. I'm home to stay," he said softly. She pulled back a little and pressed her lips to his almost desperately in a loving and passionate kiss, her leg going up behind her, holding him tight in her arms as he held her. And the moment their lips touched, Queen Minnie felt ecstasy, passion and pleasure pulse throughout her whole body, a wonderful warmth spread all over her and her body shiver happily from the taste and power of of his passionate kiss. King Mickey also felt those same feelings flow throughout his body at the taste and feel of her passionate kiss. They kissed for about six seconds before they broke apart and embraced one another again.

"Oh, Mickey, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you!," she smiled happily as she held him tight. She pulled back and kissed him about five times on his face before she embraced him again.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I love you, too," he smiled happily as he held her tight.

"I missed you so much, Mickey. I was so worried," she uttered.

"I missed you, too, Minnie. I'm all right. And I'm home," he murmured. He felt her squeeze him a little tighter.

"I'm so glad you're home. I'm so happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back. It feels great to be home."

"It's great to have you home." She then pulled back and kissed him on his lips again. After a few seconds, she pulled back, then embraced him again. She held him for a few seconds. She suddenly pulled back a little. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How do you feel?" she asked quickly. He smiled at her.

"I'm okay. I'm home and I feel fine," he smiled. She felt a smile come to her face.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled as she embraced him again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now that you're home," she replied, squeezing him just a little tighter.

The young mouse lovers held each other for a little longer before they pulled back a little and gazed into each others warm and loving chocolate brown eyes as they smiled at one another. Her crying had calmed down a little. Her smile faded at that point.

"I was so worried about you, Mickey. I worried about you everyday. I didn't know where you were, if you were okay, if you needed help, if you were coming home soon." Mickey felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He didn't mean to worry or upset her. His face turned into a guilty expression as he hung his head low and his ears drooped a little. He raised his gaze and met hers.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie. I didn't mean to worry you. But I had to find out what was going on and stop whoever was behind it. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm so sorry." He hung his head as he looked down to the floor. "I'm really sorry, Minnie. I was just trying to protect you. I love you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you for being upset with me." Queen Minnie knew he was sincere. She understood. And she didn't want him to beat himself up over it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wasn't upset with him. She was glad he was home. And she didn't want him to feel guilty. King Mickey partly expected her to be furious with him. He just stood with his head hung low as he waited for her to scold him. But what she did surprised him.

Queen Minnie gently place her fingers under King Mickey's chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers. And when his face met hers, she was smiling. Her eyes were still glistening and her smile was warm and loving. She gently slid her hand up to his cheek and begun to stroke it tenderly with her thumb.

"It's okay, Mickey. Don't worry. I'm not upset. I forgive you," she smiled tenderly. He was a little shocked.

"Y-you do? You're not upset?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I understand why you left without telling me. And if I were in your place, I woulda done the same thing to protect you, too. I'm not upset at all. I forgive you. But that's all in the past. And I'm willing to leave it there if you are. What matters to me is that you're home," she smiled. Her words were sincere and loving.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled they then embraced again. The Queen heard him sniff, so she pulled back a little. It was then that she noticed a tear stray down her King's cheek.

"Mickey?" she asked. It weren't very often she ever seen him cry. He smiled a little.

"Sorry, Minnie. I'm just so happy to be home and to be with you again," he said. She smiled and felt her own eyes begin to tear up again as she gazed into his.

"Oh, Mickey," she uttered as she embraced him again. "I'm happy to have you home and to be with you again, too." They each pulled back a little.

"I love you," they each smiled in unison.

"I love you, too," they each smiled again. They touched their noses together, and pulled back a few seconds later.

"Welcome home, King Mickey. Welcome back," Queen Minnie smiled.

"Thanks, Queen Minnie. It's great to be home again," King Mickey smiled.

"It's great to have you home again," she added. They smiled, leaned close and kissed. They broke the kiss and pulled back a few seconds later.

"Minnie, I was gone for so long, and I'm so sorry. I want to make it up to you. All the time we were apart, I want to make it all up to you. Starting now," he said. She smiled.

"Oh, Mickey. It's okay. I want to make it up to you, too. All the time we were apart, I want to make all of it up to you, too. Starting now," she smiled. He smiled.

"We can't change our past..." he smiled.

"...But we can make our future," she finished with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. He grinned his goofy grin, which made her giggle. He then picked her up in his arms and twirled her around a couple times in the air. She giggled as he did this. Both young mouse lovers were loving being together again. He gently set her back on the floor.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Everything's fine now that you're home," she replied, touching her nose to his. They shared a smile. Then she turned a little serious. "Everything's okay. The Cornerstone's okay, and the castle is still safe." He nodded with a smile. "You must be exhausted from your journey," she said soothingly.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired," he replied.

"Well now you're home. So I want you to just relax and take it easy. You deserve it," she said.

"Okay," he smiled.

"And I want to hear all about your journey. Every little detail," she grinned.

"I'd be happy to tell you," he grinned. The Queen then realized something.

"Where are the others? Aren't they here, too?" she asked.

"Not yet. Donald and Goofy are on their way here. They should be here soon. The Door to Darkness is closed, and Sora, Riku and Kairi are back on their island," he responded.

"Daisy will be glad to see Donald again. And Max will be glad to see his dad. I know I'm glad to see you," she smiled, brushing her front against his.

"I'm glad to see you, too," he smiled, returning her action. She then wrapped her arm around his.

"How about we go relax in the courtyard? Just you and me," she asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," he replied. They started to walk arm-in-arm down the colonnade together. Lady Daisy suddenly appeared around the corner of the colonnade and spotted the King.

"Your Majesty!" she called, waving to him. She then begun to run up to the mice.

"Hi, Daisy," both mice said. She ran up to them.

"It's good to see you back, Your Majesty. Where's Donald?" she asked.

"He and Goofy should be back soon. I left before them. They should be here shortly," he replied.

"Don't worry, Daisy. Donald will be back soon," the Queen smiled. Lady Daisy smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to put the throne back over the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone," the Queen said suddenly.

"Don't worry, Minnie. I've forgotten it before, too. It's no big deal. We'll just put it back," the King smiled. The Queen smiled and nodded.

"You can come too, Daisy," the Queen said. The Lady-in-Waiting nodded. She, King Mickey and Queen Minnie walked into the Audience Chamber, the King and Queen arm-in-arm.

"When Donald comes back, will it be to stay?" Lady Daisy asked. The King and Queen turned to her and each noticed the concern in her voice and features. The Queen let her arm slip from the King's.

"I'll go ahead and put the throne back," she smiled, then gave him a warm pack on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be up in a moment," he smiled. She nodded and begun walking up the red carpet to the throne. The King then turned to the Lady-in-Waiting.

"Yep. The darkness is gone. So when Donald gets back, it'll be to stay," he answered. The Lady-in-Waiting smiled and nodded.  
She turned back to look up toward the throne.

"He'll be home soon," he added.

"Actually..." a voice said behind them. The King, Queen and Lady-in-Waiting both turned to see the wizard, knight, the wizard's uncle Scrooge, his nephews and the King's dog, Pluto, standing there.

"I'm home now," the wizard grinned.

"Donald!" the Lady-in-Waiting exclaimed as she ran to him and embraced him. The King smiled, then turned and started to run up the carpet to his Queen. He sprinted up to the throne just as it slid back over the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Donald and Daisy sure seem happy to be back together," he said. The Queen turned and saw them.

"Yeah, they do. And I know just how they feel," she smiled.

"So do I," he smiled back. King Mickey and Queen Minnie each stepped toward each other and took each others hands in front of the throne. They both smiled at one another as they each leaned close and touched their noses together. A few seconds later, each pulled back and smiled at one another. They then embraced each other.

"It feels so good to have you home, Mickey," she uttered as she held him and nestled herself into his embrace.

"It feels good to be home, Minnie," he murmured as he held her. They each pulled back and she gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. He grinned, then gave her a warm kiss on her forehead. She then wrapped her arm around his.

"How about we have a picnic in the courtyard? I'll make you a nice, warm ham and cheese sandwich," she smiled.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to. I know it's been a while since you had one of my sandwiches," she replied.

"Yeah, it has been," he said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, come on. Whaddaya say?" she grinned.

"Okay. I'd like that," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled, giving him a playful peck on his nose. "C'mon," she smiled giving his arm a gentle tug. "Lets go have our picnic."

"Right beside you," he smiled. She gently brushed her side against his as they began walking out of the Audience Chamber.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie relaxed in the courtyard together after having their picnic. They sat looking up at the clouds floating by. Both felt happy and content. They were together again. As they enjoyed their picnic, he told her everything about his journey. From the moment he first noticed the stars blinking out to the moment when he, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku closed the door to darkness. He told her about how he helped Riku in Castle Oblivion, to the moment he found Xemnas in the Dark Depths at Hollow Bastion. From the moment he, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at The World That Never Was to the moment they faced Xemnas for the final time, and then when he left Destiny Islands for home.

Queen Minnie was shocked. She didn't know he had been through so much. He had told her about how his mission was going in his letters, but he didn't tell her about the dangers or the hardships he faced. It tugged at her heart. If she had been with him at the Door to Darkness, she would have stayed behind the door with him. She would been mad and hurt too when they thought they had lost Goofy at Hollow Bastion. And she would have jumped through the portal of darkness with her King after Xemnas at Hollow Bastion. She would have stayed by her King the whole time if she had been there. She couldn't help but feel guilty and hurt. Hurt that he done all that alone. And she couldn't help it as tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Oh, Mickey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you went through all that. I should have been there with you. Not stuck at this castle. You shouldn't have had to face all that by yourself. I'm so sorry," she whimpered onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and begun to comfort her.

"There, there. It's okay, Minnie. I'm not upset with you. I forgive you. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you were here. I wanted you to be safe. I didn't want you to face what I did. I wanted you safe," he whispered. She pulled back and gazed into his brown eyes with her own brown eyes watering.

"I know, but you shouldn't have faced all that alone. It wasn't fair. I should have been there to help you," she said.

"You did help me," he smiled. She sniffed before she spoke.

"How?"

"You stayed here. And you waited for me. That helped me in a big way. Knowing you were safe, and that I could come home to you gave me something to fight for. If I was ever in doubt, all I had to do was think of you, and that drove me to keep fighting. Because I knew I had something worth fighting for." The Queen couldn't help but feel enlightened by his kind words. And she couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, Mickey," she smiled. She then embraced him and he her. "I'm so sorry you went through all that."

"That's okay. It was worth it to get to come home to you." She hugged him a little tighter.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They each pulled back a little and kissed. They then nuzzled together and sat shoulder-to-shoulder.

She then begun to explain how everything went while he was gone. From her finding out he was gone to her getting his letter with the ring. From her training with Master Yen Sid to the Heartless appearing in the castle. From when Sora, Donald and Goofy saved the castle to when he came home. King Mickey was shocked this time. He didn't know she had been through so much. He didn't know that Maleficent had tried to take over the castle. And he didn't know that his sweet and kind Queen had face the Heartless. It tugged at his heart. If he had've known about the castle and her being in danger, he would have come home right away. He would have stayed until he knew she and the castle were safe. He couldn't help but feel guilty and hurt. Hurt that she had faced all that by herself. And he couldn't help it as tears beaded in the corners of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie. I didn't know you went through all that. I should have came back to check on things. You shouldn't have had to do all that by yourself. I'm so sorry," he whimpered. She wrapped her arms around him and begun to comfort him.

"There, there. It's okay, Mickey. You didn't know. I'm not upset with you. I forgive you. Don't worry about it. You had to do what you did. If you hadn't, the darkness would still be a threat, and some worlds would be gone. You saved those worlds," she whispered. He pulled back and gazed into her brown eyes with his own glazing over.

"I know, but you shouldn't have done all that by yourself. It wasn't fair. I should have checked up on things," he said.

"Everything turned out fine. You did help me," she smiled.

"How?"

"You came home to me. You did your duty. You save the worlds. You saved so many people and their homes. And you taught me magic. You taught me what I needed to know to help save our home. And I knew that you'd come home. Knowing that you were out there fighting and that you'd come home gave me something to fight for, too. If I was ever in doubt, all I had to do was think of you and that drove me to keep fighting. Because I knew I had something worth fighting for, too." The King couldn't help but smile and feel enlightened by her kind words.

"Aw, gosh," he smiled. He then embraced her as she embraced him. "I'm so sorry you had to face all that."

"That's all right. It was worth it to get to have you home." He hugged her closer.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They each pulled back and kissed. They smiled as they looked at each other.

"The past is the past, but this is the present. I'm willing to leave the past behind me, if you are," she smiled.

"I'm willing to leave the past behind me, and focus on the present and the future, if you are," he smiled.

"To now, and the future," she smiled.

"To now, and the future," he smiled back. They each leaned close and shared a gentle kiss. They pulled back and smiled at one another. The King then remembered the ring on his Queen's finger.

"Do you like the ring I sent you?"

"I love it. It's so beautiful. And you even used some of your magic on it. That makes it even more special. I love it. Thank you so much, Mickey," Queen Minnie smiled as she leaned close and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, gosh. You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like it," King Mickey smiled.

"It sure feels good for us to be able to eat out here together again," she smiled.

"Yes, it does. I really missed this," he replied.

"Me, too. But now we can eat together out here whenever we want," she smiled. She gently kissed his cheek. The Queen then remembered something.

"Oh! Come here," she said as she stood up and took her King's hands.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, standing up.

"I wanna show you something," she replied. She led him over to this beautiful rose bush with thorn-less roses on it.

"Remember the rose you left me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I left it on the table on our balcony." She pointed to the bush.

"I planted it. And it grew into this." The King was amazed. He always said that she had a green-thumb. It touched him deeply that she kept the ring AND the rose.

"Wow. It's beautiful," he said.

"I wanted to keep it. So I planted it, hoping it would live. And it did," she inquired.

"It looks beautiful." An idea popped into his mind. He gently picked a rose, turned to her, and gently placed it in her hair in front of her left ear. "But not as beautiful as you," he smiled softly.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And it's not as handsome as you," she smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. As he held her, she gently picked another rose and gently placed it on the left side of his shirt. "Now you have one, too." They each chuckled as they leaned close and touched their noses together. They pulled back and stared into each others eyes.

"I love so much, Mickey," Queen Minnie smiled. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," King Mickey smiled. "It's good to be home." They then embraced each other.

"Welcome home, sweetie," she uttered.

"Thanks, doll," he murmured. They each pulled back and gazed up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"How about we watch the sunset together?" she asked with a smile.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Great minds and hearts think alike," she giggled.

"Especially when they're connected," he chuckled. She gave him a warm kiss on his cheek, making him grin a goofy grin and causing her to chuckle.

"Come on. Lets go," he smiled.

"Right beside you," she smiled. He held out his arm a little.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly.

"Why, thank you," she smiled sweetly. She wrapped her arm around his and they began walking through the courtyard.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie sat snuggled up together on the swing on their balcony enjoying the sunset together. Both were happy and thankful to be together again. They sat their until the stars came out.

"At least the stars are at peace now," he said quietly.

"Yeah, they are. Thanks to you," she smiled up at him.

"I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it without the others," he said.

"Maybe not, but they couldn't have done it without you, either," she said. He smiled. "You're a hero, Mickey. You may not thinks so, but you ARE. You're the worlds hero, and you're my hero. And I'm so proud of you," she smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Minnie. I'm proud of you, too. You're my hero, too," he smiled. She snuggled closer to him as they continued to watch the stars a little longer. After a little longer, Queen Minnie looked up at King Mickey and smiled.

"How about we turn in early tonight? I know you're tired," she said.

"Okay. I am a little tired. But I'm just so glad to be home," he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're home, too," she smiled. She leaned up and gave him a loving peck on his cheek. She then sat up and took his hands into hers. He smiled as he stood up in front of her.

"You deserve a good rest," she smiled.

"So do you," he smiled. She chuckled and leaned up to kiss him gently on his nose.

"Lets go inside," she smiled, taking his hand.

"Alright," he smiled. The young mice walked hand-in-hand into their bedroom and closed the doors to the balcony behind them.

"I need to take a shower," he said.

"I need to take one, too," she said. "You'll feel better after you shower. A nice warm shower will do you good," she smiled.

"Oh, it'll feel good, alright," he grinned. Their hands slipped away as he walked to the bathroom door across their bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. She followed him inside the bathroom.

"Why don't I make your shower a little warmer?" she said with a sly and wide grin. He seen her devious grin and had an idea of what she had in mind. He began to return her grin.

"Can we shower together?" they both asked with a wide grin.

"Sure!" they both replied eagerly.

"Wait right here," Queen Minnie said with a grin. She ran out of their bathroom and into their bedroom. She ran over to their nightstand, opened a drawer and pulled out a hanging door sign that read DO NOT DISTURB. Below that was written WE MEAN IT! She opened their bedroom door and hung it on the knob outside, then she closed the door and locked it. She then sprinted back into the bathroom to her waiting lover. She closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her.

"Now we can shower together in piece," she grinned.

"It's just you and me," he added with a wide grin. Queen Minnie walked up to King Mickey and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just you and me. This is 'US' time," she smiled a little seductively.

"I have a feeling this will be a longer shower than I first thought. But that's okay. I don't see anything wrong with it," he grinned. She chuckled as she raised her right hand and gently stroked her right index finger along the bottom of his left ear playfully.

"I don't see anything wrong with spending an hour or so in the shower, either. It'll be fun," she grinned back with a seductive tone.

"Oh, you got that right," he smiled. They each chuckled and touched their noses together. They pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'll let you undress first," he offered.

"No, you go first," she replied.

"No, you go first. I'll do it after you," he said.

"Okay," she smiled. Queen Minnie backed up some and stood facing him as she removed her tiara, setting it on the sink. She removed the rose from in front of her left ear and placed it on the sink. She then kicked off her pumps. She then undone the bow on the back of her dress and then unzipped it. She blushed a little as she slipped off her dress and let it fall to the tile floor with her shoes, revealing her underwear. King Mickey's eyes widened and he gulped as his cheeks began to get warm. There she stood in her underwear, smiling warmly at him and blushing. Her white, cotton bikini and white, cotton, spaghetti-strap cami undershirt was eye popping to him. Her cami had a picture of his head and face on the chest. Queen Minnie felt her cheeks get even warmer when she noticed the lump forming in the front of his shorts. She giggled as she saw this and the wide grin on his face.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

"Ohh, yeah," he grinned. She chuckled.

"Your turn, your royal hotness," she grinned. He removed the rose from his shirt and placed it on the sink alongside hers. He kicked off his shoes, and slipped off his socks. Then he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor with his shoes. She felt her cheeks get warm as she saw his bare upper torso. He then pulled off his shorts and tossed them on the tile floor with his shirt, revealing his underwear. Queen Minnie's eyes widened and she gulped as her cheeks began to get warm. There he stood in his underwear, smiling at her and blushing a little. His white, cotton boxers and bare upper torso was eye popping to her.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Ohh, yeah," she grinned. He chuckled. By know, their embarrassment began to fade, and they felt more eager and confident. She then slipped her off gloves and dropped them with the rest of her clothes. Then she pulled off her undershirt and dropped it on the floor. Then she slipped off her panties and dropped it with her clothes. King Mickey felt multiple parts of him, mainly his lower pelvic region, getting warmer. His Queen was standing completely nude in front of him. He thought it was the most beautiful sight in the whole wide world. In all the worlds for that matter. She grinned as she noticed the bulge in the front of his underwear reach it's full length. He just stood there grinning madly as his eyes took in every inch of her delicate and beautiful young body. She hadn't changed in the past year. Her small, slender and lightly curvy body still made his eyes, and a certain part of his male anatomy, bulge. She giggled. She loved to see him react like this.

"Better close your mouth before your tongue falls out," she giggled. He then shook his head as he closed his mouth.

"Sorry about that. You always do that to me," he grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. It tickles me to see you react like that," she smiled. He slipped off his gloves and dropped them on the floor. Then he slipped off his boxers and dropped it with his clothes. Queen Minnie felt multiple parts of her, mainly her lower pelvic region, getting warmer. Her King was standing completely nude in front of her. She thought it was the most amazing sight in the whole wide world. In all of the worlds actually. She just stood there grinning madly as her eyes danced across every inch of his gorgeous and handsome young body. He hadn't changed in the past year, either. His small, slender and lightly muscular body, still made her eyes, and a certain part of her female anatomy, bulge. He chuckled. He loved to see her react like this too.

"Now you better close your mouth before your tongue falls out," he chuckled. She shook her head as she closed her mouth.

"Sorry. You always do that to me," she grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'm glad to see you react like that," he smiled. She strode up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bare front comfortably against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his bare front comfortably against hers. His warm, bare body felt good against hers. And her warm, bare body felt good against his. Both of their temperatures begun to rise higher.

"Do you know how long it's been since we done anything like this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has been a while. But now you're home, and we're together again. We can do it whenever we want," she smiled.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," he said with some sorrow in his voice.

"That's okay. You're home now. And that's what matters," she smiled soothingly

"still... I'm sorry I was gone fo-" She cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. That was the past. This is the present. You're home and we're together again. That's what matters. Let's focus on the present and put the past behind us," she smiled.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled. She touched her nose to his. "And now we can do whatever we want," she added.

"Yeah... We can," he smiled. "I've been to many worlds, seen many things... But I've never seen anything even half as beautiful as you, Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed as she embraced him. She pulled back and smiled. "I could search every world, but I know I would never see anything even half as gorgeous as you are, Mickey," she smiled warmly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. He began to rub one hand up and down her bare back. About five seconds later, she broke the kiss and pulled back a little to meet his smile and eyes. As he gently stroked his fingertips up and down her back, he couldn't help but relish the feel of her soft, smooth and tender skin beneath his fingertips or the feel of her warm and soft body in his arms. She relished the feel of his soft and tender skin beneath her fingertips too as she stroked her fingers up and down his back, and of his warm body in her arms.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she uttered.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he murmured. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"So, ya ready to have some wet fun?" she asked with a playful, eager and seductive grin.

"You betcha! I've been waiting a long time to get to do something with you again," he replied with an eager and seductive grin.

"So have I," she giggled.

"Are you ready to get wet?" he asked.

"You bet!" she replied. She glanced down to a certain part of his male body and back up with a wide grin. "I see you're excited," she grinned playfully.

"I think that's obvious," he grinned. She giggled before she spoke.

"I'm excited, too," she giggled. "You're 'friend' must be very happy," she added with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's VERY happy," he grinned. She pressed her front closer against his.

"You may not can see it right now, but my 'little friend' is VEERRY happy, too," she grinned a little seductively. She kissed him, then pulled back.

"C'mon! Let's take our shower!" he grinned eagerly.

"You got it!" she grinned excitedly.

The young King and Queen kept one arm around each other as they stepped over into their bathtub, and began to shower together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Please forgive me for using that bathroom scene. Don't worry. Not all of my stories will feature that content. This is the first time I've used anything like that. If you didn't enjoy it, then please forgive me and don't be mad at me. I really and truly apologize. But if you did enjoy it, then you're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix or anything affiliated with them.

Author's Note: This is my final chapter in this story. This chapter will pick up at the end of the last of the last chapter, follow through to include the scene at the beginning of the first chapter, and proceed past that. I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: I'm rating this chapter M due to some intimacy between King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Lemon content. Most of it is T rated however. And the M rating is only for the beginning.

Squad Unit 19, over!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELCOME HOME

King Mickey and Queen Minnie finished their shower about an hour and a half later. They had finished rinsing off and stepped out of the tub together. They got their towels and began to dry off together.

"That was the best shower I've had in a long time," Queen Minnie grinned.

"It was the best shower I've had in a long time, too," King Mickey grinned. "Anyone who thinks you can't have fun in the shower is completely wrong," he said.

"I agree. You can SO have fun in the shower," she replied. Both shared a laugh. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Now you're squeaky clean," she smiled.

"Squeak squeak," he chuckled. She giggled. "You're squeaky clean now, too," he smiled.

"Squeak squeak," she chuckled. He chuckled, then kissed her on her cheek.

"You were right. I shower did do me some good," he said with a grin.

"It did me some good, too," she replied with a grin. He then took his towel and wrapped it around both him and her, pulling her close to him. She smiled and happily accepted his action, brushing the front of her body against his, and wrapping her arms around his torso, under his arms.

"Thanks for showering with me, Minnie. It was fun," he smiled softly. She felt herself just relax in his arms. She smiled lovingly up into his entrancing brown eyes.

"You're welcome, Mickey. It WAS fun," she smiled softly. She then nestled her body against his and rested her head against his chest, sighing happily and contently as she did.

"I love you, Minnie," he whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she whispered warmly. With her cheek against his bare chest, she could feel his heartbeat. She just relaxed and melted in her King's loving arms. His warm and gentle body felt good against hers, and his heartbeat was like her lullaby. The only thing on or around either of the young mice was a bath towel. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"I told you a shower would do you some good," she smiled.

"I think a shower did BOTH of us some good," he smiled playfully. She snickered.

"I can't deny that," she smiled playfully. She gently began to stroke her fingers up and down his back as she smiled tenderly up at her sweetheart. "Feel better, doll baby?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. I'm clean for one thing," he chuckled. She chuckled too. "I'm home, and you and I are together again. This is the best I've felt in a long time," he said. Her heartstrings got plucked at his words. "You feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. I feel much better. I'm clean, too. You're home, and you and I are together again. This is the best I've felt in a long time, too," she smiled. His heartstrings got plucked this time. "I'm so glad you're home, Mickey," she smiled, leaning up and touching her nose to his.

"I'm so glad to be home, Minnie," he smiled, touching his nose to hers. They pulled back as their chocolate brown eyes and warm smiles met.

"How about we get dressed?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied.

He pulled the towel from around them and placed it on the rack. They placed their clothes in the clothes basket and unlocked the bathroom door. They walked out of the bathroom hand-in-hand and begun to walk gently across the hardwood floor in their bedroom. Where they had just came out of the shower, their bare feet was still a little wet and was slippery on the hardwood. King Mickey and Queen Minnie stepped gently over to their bed. She walked around to the nightstand on her side of their bed as he stepped over to the one on his side.

They each got their underwear, gloves and pajamas out and laid them on the bed. He slipped on his gloves and then his boxers. Then he pulled on his brick-red lounge pants and then pulled on his red short-sleeved t-shirt. She slipped on her gloves and then she placed her red hair bow on her head and tied it. Then she slipped on her panties. Then she pulled on her red lounge pants and then pulled on her pink spaghetti-strap tank. Both stayed barefoot. They each walked down to the bottom of their bed and took each others hands. She grinned slyly.

"I want you to rest tonight. Tomorrow night we'll go to bed early, but we won't be sleeping until late," she said. He tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"How come?" She inched her face up closer to his.

"Because I have another 'welcome home' and 'thank you' present I want to give you," she smiled a little seductively.

"You do, huh?" he grinned.

"Uh-huh," she smiled playfully. "Do you know how long it's been since we did anything in our bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter?"

"Too long."

"That in the bathroom was just a tiny piece of my 'welcome home' and 'thank you' present to you. Tomorrow night, I'll give you the rest of my present," she said with a little seductive smile.

"I still have the rest of my 'thank you' present to give you, too. That in the bathroom was just the preview," he said with a little seductive smile.

"Really, huh?" she grinned.

"Uh-huh," he smiled playfully. "I'm not THAT tired tonight," he grinned. She giggled.

"You just came home today. I want you to rest tonight. We have all night tomorrow and any other night we want. Tonight, I want you to just relax," she smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, sugar," he smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on his lips. She pulled back a few seconds later and gazed into his eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his torso, under his arms and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and began to rub his hand up and down her back. She sighed happily before she spoke.

"I missed you so much, Mickey. I'm so glad you're home," she uttered.

"I missed you, too, Minnie. I'm glad to be home," he murmured. She nestled her cheek against his chest as she held him and he her. She could feel his soothing heartbeat. It was like a lullaby to her. Every time she heard it, it began to relax her. His heartbeat combined with him rubbing her back and holding her in his arms always relaxed her.

"I love you, Minnie," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she whispered. She softly kissed his chest. She pulled back and took his hands into hers.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it?" she asked knowingly.

"You have no idea. I missed home and you so much while I was away. Every day I thought about it. I kept thinking about all the wonderful times we shared. How much time we spent in the courtyard, on the balcony, everywhere. I missed it all. And it feels so great to be home and know that we can spend time together again."

"I missed it all, too. I missed you so much. But now you're home. And we can spend time together again, and make lots of new memories together," she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiled.

"Me, too," she smiled. They each shared a smile. "And tomorrow, I want to have a 'welcome home' party for you," she added.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to. And you deserve it after all that you've been through. We'll have a nice cookout with hot dogs and hamburgers. And I'll make you a special chocolate cheese cake," she replied.

"It sounds wonderful, Minnie, but I don't want you to have to go through all that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. I want to do it, Mickey. You shouldn't go through what you did, and not get some sort of 'thank you' for it. You deserve it. And it'll be fun."

"Are you sure?" She gave him a loving peck on his cheek.

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Thanks, Minnie. That means a lot to me," King Mickey smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime," Queen Minnie smiled. "It'll be a 'thank you' present to you from me and everybody." She let go of his hands and moved her hands up his arms and put her arms around his neck, as he moved his arms around her waist. "Welcome back, King Mickey," she smiled.

"It's great to be back, Queen Minnie," he smiled. King Mickey glanced up and out of the sliding-glass door leading out onto their balcony. His gaze then fell upon her.

"How about we sit out on the balcony for a little while before we go to bed?" he asked warmly. Queen Minnie smiled. It was as if he read her mind.

"Sure. I'd love to," she smiled sweetly. They happily took one anothers hand as they walked out onto their balcony. They sat down on the swing and cuddled up together. King Mickey sat with his arm resting gently on his Queen's side and his other on her hand, which was on his chest. Queen Minnie lay with her head resting against her King's chest and shoulder and her hand on his chest. She also had her feet up on the swing. They also intertwined their tails. Both felt happy and content.

It was a beautiful starlit night. Both young mouse lovers just sat in peaceful silence for a little while, enjoying the comfort and feel of one anothers presence. Both of them knew that nothing could top this. They sat enjoying the warmth of each others company.

"It sure is peaceful tonight," the King said with a smile, looking up at the starry night sky.

"It sure is," the Queen said, snuggling against him. "The stars look so peaceful," she said.

"Yeah, they do," he said.

"And they have you to thank for it," she smiled proudly up at him.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. I had help," he said modestly.

"Maybe so, but the others couldn't have done it without you," she said.

"I couldn't have done it without their help, either."

"Well, together, you succeeded. You saved the worlds, and you're home." The young King and Queen shared a loving smile. They nuzzled their noses together, then cuddled up against one another again.

"It sure feels good to be home," the King said with a sigh of contentment. He felt her snuggle closer to him.

"It sure feels good to have you home," the Queen uttered with a sigh of happiness and contentment. They met each others smile and eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a loving and passionate kiss. They each broke the kiss after a few seconds and pulled back to meet each others smiles and chocolate brown eyes. They then snuggled close again. The mice sat there enjoying being together again.

"I missed us being able to sit out here together," she said.

"I missed it, too. But now I'm home..." he smiled. She looked up at him.

"...And we can sit out here every night that we want," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Me, too," she replied. They shared a tender smile then looked back up to the clear night sky. They sat there together looking up at the stars, when suddenly they each saw a shooting star soar across the dark-blue sky.

"Mickey, look! A shooting star," the Queen said.

"Why don't you make a wish?" the King asked. She turned to him, moved her hand up to his cheek and smiled as she stared into his eyes.

"I don't have to make a wish. I've already got what I wanted the most. You home." The King smiled.

"Aw, gosh. Thanks." She stroked his cheek as she leaned up and kissed him softly on his other cheek.

"Why don't you make a wish?" she asked. He smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I don't have to. I already have what I wanted the most. To be home with you." The Queen smiled.

"Aw, Mickey." She kissed him on his cheek again. He softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mickey. I love you so much," she uttered.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he murmured. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, they shared a loving smile. They touched their noses together, smiled, then snuggled up together again.

"Mickey," she started.

"Hm?" he asked. She raised her gaze to meet his.

"What was it like? Traveling from world to world? How did you make it? Where did you sleep?" she asked curiously. He sighed as he thought for a moment.

"It was rough. Every world was a new adventure. It was kinda fun... traveling from world to world. But I never forgot about home..." He looked down at her. "...or you. Making it was was a day-to-day thing. When I stopped to eat, it was mainly just a quick bite. And you know... Every time I stopped to eat... I always though about you." She felt her heart flutter. "I always ate alone. I missed being able to eat with you. I missed that so much." She gently begun to stroke her fingers up and down his chest as she listened.

"When did you rest? And where?" she asked.

"Most of the time I went to Traverse Town to rest, since they have a hotel." He chuckled. "Though I'll admit I never seen the owner of the place." She smiled slightly. "I'd get a room and rest for the night. I'd get up the next morning, get a quick breakfast and head back out. Their beds are okay, but they're not like ours. And there's something else they didn't have..." He looked at her. "You." She felt her heart begin to melt. She smiled comfortingly up at him.

"Well, now you're home. You can sleep in your own bed..." She giggled. "...and with me. You can sleep without having to worry about the worlds. And you can rest and know that when you wake up, you can stay home. You were never alone. I was always with you. Just like you were always with me. And now you're home and we're together again. I'm here with you now, and I always will be." He smiled at her. "You're not alone anymore. I'm right here with you. You're home and we're together again. I'll be next to you all night, I'll be next to you when you wake up, and we can eat together now. You don't have to feel alone now. I'm right here with you." The King felt his own heart flutter.

"Thank you. That means a lot," he smiled as he embraced her.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she returned his embrace. They pulled back after several seconds and gazed into each others eyes.

"Everything I went through... It was worth it. Just to get to come home to you," he smiled.

"Everything I went through... It was worth it. Just to get to have you home with me," she smiled. They leaned close as they touched their noses together. They pulled back after a few seconds and as their smiles and eyes met, then they snuggled up together again. They sat there a little longer, when suddenly the King yawned. The Queen giggled at him but was cut off when she yawned.

"How about we turn in?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll sleep like a log tonight," he replied.

"So will I," she said. She eased off him a little and he stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled sweetly up at him as she took his hand and stood up along side him. "Thank you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"For what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her back.

"For everything you've done. For saving the worlds, for fighting the darkness, for coming home, everything. Thank you so much, Mickey," she smiled.

"You're welcome, sugar. Thank you, too, Minnie," he smiled.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything you did. For fighting the darkness, for saving our world, for waiting for me, everything. Thank you so much, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, doll baby," she smiled. They each leaned close and started to kiss, but they both started to yawn, cutting them off. They each chuckled.

"Now... Where were we?" he asked with a grin.

"Right here," she smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and pulled back to look into each others eyes.

"No matter how many worlds I travel to, I'll never see anything as beautiful as you, Minnie," he smiled.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I could travel to every world, but I would never see anything as handsome as you are, Mickey," she smiled.

"Aw, gosh," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. They took each others hand as they walked into their bedroom. They closed the sliding-glass door and locked it. King Mickey turned to Queen Minnie with a devious grin.

"I'm gonna getcha," he grinned. The Queen caught the gleam in his eye.

"You'll have to catch me!" she laughed as she bolted toward their bed with him right behind her. They hadn't played together like this in a long time. Both were having a blast with their game of tag. Both were laughing as she quickly jumped on and crawled across their bed and jumped off the other side. He stopped on the previous side of the bed. He started around the bottom of the bed, but she quickly crawled across their bed back to the opposite side as he made it to her former side. Both were having fun and laughing.

Queen Minnie and King Mickey were both laughing as they played. The King then crawled across the bed. The Queen laughed as she ran to the bottom of their bed, about halfway between their bed and their bedroom door. He jumped off the bottom of the bed and advanced toward her. Both were laughing and having fun. She decided it was time he caught her, so she let him. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her gently, picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and twirled her. She loved being in his arms. And he loved for her to be in his arms. He gently set her feet back down on the hardwood. He had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. They both let out soft chuckles as they each stared into each others eyes.

"That was fun," she smiled.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled. "It's been a while since we did that."

"Yeah, it has been. But now we can do it whenever we want," she smiled.

"I like that," he smiled. She chuckled, leaned up and touched her nose to his.

"How about we turn in? You could use a good rest," she said.

"Sure. You could use one too," he replied. She raised her hand to his cheek and gently cupped it.

"You've had a long journey. But now you're home," she murmured softly.

"It has been a long journey. And now I'm home," he uttered.

"Welcome home, my love," she smiled.

"It's good to be home, love," he smiled. They leaned close and pressed their lips together as she stroked his cheek with her fingers. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's hit the hay," she said.

"Not gonna argue," he replied. She chuckled lightly. They walked over to their bed, knelt down side-by-side and took each others hand as they said their prayer together, then the each stood up. He bent down and picked her up in his arms bridal-style. She chuckled as she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"You're wonderful, Mickey," she uttered as she gently rubbed the back of his head with her fingers and nuzzled her cheek comfortably against his.

"You are, too, Minnie," he murmured as he nuzzled his cheek comfortably against hers. She pulled down the covers as he held her. Then he gently crawled onto their bed and gently laid her down as he settled next to her. They each propped their heads up on their hands with their arms elevating them as they laid facing each other.

"Feels good to be back in your own bed, doesn't it?" she asked knowingly with a smile as she begun to stroke the top of his hand, which was laying in front of him, between them.

"Oh, you have no idea. The hotel beds were okay, but none of them were a match for ours. The bed and pillows weren't as soft and the covers weren't as warm. And I never went to sleep with you next to me, or woke up to you every morning. I missed that," he said.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled. She leaned closer to him. "Now you can. You're in your own bed, and I'm here with you." She softly kissed him on his forehead.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Now I can sleep next to you again. It's been so long since I could lay down next to you, to be able to feel you next to me all night, to wake up to you in the morning. I missed that," she said.

"Well, now you can. I'm here with you now," he smiled. He leaned close and kissed her on her forehead. She leaned close and brushed her lips against his.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. She pulled back and their eyes met.

"Did you get the letters I sent you?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Un-huh," she replied. Queen Minnie rolled over, got out of bed and got down on the floor on her side of their bed. King Mickey watched her curiously for a moment. She then came back up holding a small, clear, plastic storage box. She climbed onto their bed, turned on the light on her nightstand and set the box on the bed. She bent her knees and pulled her feet to one side of her as she snapped off the lid. He sat up, turned on the light on his nightstand and made his legs comfortable.

"I read and kept every letter you sent me. From the one you left for Donald and Goofy, to the last one you sent me before you came home. And I kept all the holiday cards you sent me, too," she smiled as he got out some of the letters and begun to look over them. It touched him to know that she had kept every letter and card he had sent her. He felt his own heartstrings get plucked.

"You... kept all these?" he looked up and asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I have everyone in the order you sent it. I must've read over each one a hundred times," she smiled with a little chuckle.

"Gosh, Minnie... That means a lot to me," he said, his eyes staring to moisten.

"You mean a lot to ME, Mickey," she smiled softly. "Every letter was like a gift. I couldn't wait to open it. There were the only way I could stay in touch with you. Every letter meant a lot to me." He put the letters back in the box and leaned close and embraced her. She smiled as she embraced him back.

"Thank you so much, Minnie. That means a lot to me," he uttered.

"You're welcome, Mickey. You mean a lot to me," she cooed. They held each other for several more seconds before they each pulled back a little and their eyes and smiles met. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. "Welcome home, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"Thanks, Minnie. It feels good to be home," he replied.

"It feels good to have you home," she responded. She gently sat up, got the box and got out of bed. She put the box back under her side of the bed and then she crawled back into bed next to her King.

"Thank you so much for writing me while you were gone, Mickey. That meant a lot to me," she said as she pulled the covers over their feet and legs.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I wanted to keep writing you. I wrote a letter every chance I got," he replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't write to you. I really wanted to, but I never knew what world you were in. I'm really sorry," she said with a downhearted tone. He leaned close and placed his hand on her arm and begun to rub it.

"Don't worry about it. I know you couldn't write back to me. Don't worry. But now we're together again. We're not separated anymore. We're here with each other," he smiled. She felt her heart twirl. She then took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"We're together again. We're here with each other. Right were we belong," she smiled. They shared a brief smile then leaned close and touched their noses together. They each pulled back and smiled.

"Think you could sleep, sugar?" she asked.

"I don't think a gummi ship could wake me tonight," he grinned. "How about you?"

"I don't think a gummi ship could wake me tonight, either," she grinned. They each rolled over and turned off the lamps on their nightstands, then they faced each other again. King Mickey lied down on his back as he settled onto their bed.

"Oh, man, this feels good," he said contently. She smiled at him. She gently raised her hand to his cheek and softly began to stroke it with her fingertips.

"You just lie here and relax, baby. You're home, and I'm right here with you. You're home to stay. I'm right here with you and I always will be," she whispered lovingly. He smiled up at her.

"Thanks, baby," he replied.

"You're welcome, sweetie, " she smiled. She leaned down and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I missed you so much, Mickey. I''m so happy you're home," she smiled.

"I missed you, too, Minnie. I'm happy to be home," he smiled. She leaned down and brushed her lips softly against his as she tenderly stroked his cheek.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she whispered. He felt his heart melt.

"I love you, too Minnie. So much," he whispered. She pulled back and met his smile. Queen Minnie lied down and snuggled up to her King, resting her head on his chest as she draped her arm across his chest, and put her hand on his side. He gently rested his arm around her back and his hand on her waist. She sighed happily and contently as she nestled her body comfortably against his.

"Mmm... Oh, this feels so good. I missed being able to lay next to you like this," she said.

"I missed it to. But now we can," he replied.

"Yeah, we can," she responded. He felt her snuggle closer to him as he heard her sight softly.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm so comfy. This is the comfiest I've been since you left," she smiled. "You comfy?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm very comfy. This is the comfiest I've been in a long time, too," he smiled. She gently nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Mmm... You're so warm," she uttered.

"So are you," he murmured. He softly kissed the top of her head. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and begun to stroke it tenderly with his fingertips. She sighed happily at his touch. Queen Minnie hadn't felt this peaceful, happy, content or relaxed since her King left. And now she felt just as she always did when she was with him. King Mickey hadn't felt this peaceful, happy content or relaxed since he left either. And now he felt just like he always did when he was with her.

Queen Minnie tilted her head upward a little to meet King Mickey's eyes with her own. They each smiled.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," she said. It was a plea and a request mixed together.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," he replied. She smiled lovingly. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?" he asked. It was a plea and request mixed together as well. She pulled herself closer to him.

"There's no other place I'd rather be. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," she answered. He smiled tenderly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Right here, with you, is where I belong," he smiled. She felt herself turn into mush at his words.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. "I'm not going anywhere, either. Right here, with you, is where I belong, too," she smiled.

"I love you so much, Minnie," he uttered. She felt here heart melt inside her chest.

"I love you, too, Mickey. Like crazy," she murmured. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his fingertips. He pulled back and their smiles and eyes met.

"Good night, Minnie."

"Good night, Mickey. I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams, doll."

"Sweet dreams to you, too, baby." The young King and Queen each leaned close and pressed their lips together in a another good night kiss. Pulling back, they smiled, then they cuddled up together again. He gently pulled the covers up over them as they settled down together in their bed.

It didn't take King Mickey very long to drift off. He had spent many lonely nights in the hotel in Traverse Town. He missed being able to feel his Queen next him every night. He'd lie alone in a cold empty bed and think about his companion. Now he was home with her. She laid cuddled up to him just like she had many nights, and the night he left. He glanced down and looked at her. He smiled. She was smiling her warm and tender smile as she lay nestled next him with her head on his chest and her hand on his side. The last time he saw her like that was a year ago. Back then, he had to leave. And it was tearing him up inside. But now, lying there with her, he knew he was home. He could stay there next to her all night.

He laid there feeling the warmth and softness of her delicate, petite young body nestled against his. He took a sniff of her hair and his nose instantly caught her wonderful scent. She smelled like strawberries. How he missed that wonderful smell. He didn't feel alone anymore. He felt at peace. He could feel her soothing heartbeat against his own, and he could hear her soft breathing. He closed his eyes as he settled down to sleep. And for the first time in a whole year, he could sleep in peace. He was home, his love was cuddled next to him, and the war against the darkness was over. He was home. His eyelids grew heavy and sleep overtook him.

Queen Minnie drifted off to sleep shortly after he did. She had spent many lonely nights in their bed. She missed being able to feel her King next to her every night. She'd lie alone in their cold and empty bed and think about her companion. Now he was home with her. She laid there cuddled up to him, listening to the soothing and tranquil sounds of his heartbeat and breathing. She heard his breathing soften and felt him relax. She glanced up and looked at him. She smiled. He was smiling his warm and gentle smile as he laid there next to her. She knew he had dozed off. She knew he was tired after all that he had been through. The last time she saw him smile was a year ago. It was the evening of the day he left. But now, lying there with him, she knew he was home. She could stay next to him all night. She knew he deserved a decent rest. She eased up just slightly and gently moved her hand to his chest and begun to stroke her fingers up and down it tenderly.

She smiled at him as she looked at his sleeping form. She still couldn't really believe that he had went through what he did. He was her hero. He was her King. She admires him so much. Regardless of what he did, or of what people thought of him, he was still a hero to her. Her hero. Her King. Her only love. She softly pressed her lips to his cheek in a tender kiss. She pulled back and whispered softly to him.

"I'm so glad you're home, Mickey. You don't know how much it means to me to have you home. You deserve a good rest. You're my hero. You're home now. I'm right here with you, and I always will be. I'm so proud of you. And I'm so glad you're home. I love you so much, Mickey." She smiled as she softly stroked his chest. "Welcome home, baby. I love you." She softly kissed his cheek again. "Sweet dreams, sugar. Sleep tight." She knew he heard her. She sighed softly and happily as she closed her eyes and cuddled up to him again, resting her head on his chest, her arm across his chest and her hand on his side. She softly kissed his chest as she lay nestled next to him. She laid there feeling the warmth and softness of his gentle young body as she lay nestled against it. She took a sniff of him and her nose instantly caught his wonderful scent. He smelled like green apples. How she missed that wonderful smell. She didn't feel alone anymore. She felt at peace. She could feel his soothing heartbeat against her own, and she could hear his soft breathing. She settled down to sleep using his chest as her pillow, his arms as her blanket, and his heartbeat and breathing as her lullaby. And for the first time in a whole year, she could sleep in peace. He was home, she was cuddled up to her love, and his war with darkness was over. He was home again. Her eyelids grew heavy and sleep overtook her.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie drifted off to sleep cuddled up to one another. After being apart for a whole year, they were together again. And both were loving every second of it. Both of the young mice were very thankful to be together again. Lying snuggled up to each other, they felt happy, content, and complete. They each slept peacefully throughout the night.

Morning arose over Disney Castle. The sunlight's beams shone through the window into the bedroom of the young mouse couple.  
Queen Minnie's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She immediately realized that she was lying nestled next to her lover with her head on his chest and her hand on his side. She smiled and sighed happily and contently as she nuzzled her cheek against his warm chest and nestled her body closer against his. She glanced up to his face and smiled. She thought he looked cute. He was sleeping so peacefully. She decided to let him sleep a little longer. She didn't have the heart to wake him up right now. But she wasn't getting up either. She wanted to keep laying there next to her companion a little longer.

She couldn't help but smile up at him. He was with her again. He was home. The year-long wait was worth it to her. She was with him, and he was with her. And she wouldn't settle for anything less. She loved waking up to him every morning. She hadn't slept next to him since the night he left. And she missed it. But now he was home, and she could sleep next to him again. He was lying on his back with his arm around her waist and his face facing her. She could smell his tranquil and soothing scent which tantalized and soothed her senses. She hoped he slept good. She knew he deserved it. She glanced across his sleeping form to the digital clock on his nightstand. It was about 9:51. They usually got up earlier than this, but she wanted him to sleep in a little. To her, he deserved it after all. She decided to go ahead and wake her sleeping prince. She hated to do it, but she knew they both should get up.

She raised her hand to his cheek and softly brushed her fingertips across it. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Mickey. It's morning, baby," she whispered softly. He whispered a little and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his warm brown eyes. She kept smiling at him as he woke up. King Mickey's eyes adjusted and he glanced down as his gaze instantly met his lovers loving stare.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he smiled with a sleepy smile. She giggled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. About four seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back a little to meet each others eyes and smiles.

"Good morning, Mickey," the Queen smiled.

"Good morning, Minnie," the King smiled. "How'd you sleep, sugar?" he asked.

"I slept really good. I slept good because I was sleeping next to you," she smiled. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I haven't slept that good since you left." They shared a smile. "How did you sleep, cupcake?" she asked.

"I slept good, too. But that was because I was sleeping next to you," he smiled. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I haven't slept that good since I left." They shared another smile then they leaned close and kissed. He gently stroked her arm as she gently stroked his chest.

"I love you, Mickey," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I love you, too, Minnie," he whispered. "I'm glad to be home." They snuggled up together again. They laid there listening to each others breathing and feeling each others heartbeat, warmth and presence.

"Do you think we should get up?" he asked. She snuggled further into his embrace as she sighed happily.

"Maybe. But I'm just too comfy to get up right now," she replied.

"Heh, so am I," he chuckled. They laid there a little longer together, just enjoying being with one another again. They laid there about ten more minutes before the Queen spoke. She sighed before she did.

"I guess we should go ahead and get up," she said. Although she really wanted to keep lying there as did he.

"At least we still have tonight to lay here together," the King smiled. She tilted her head upward to meet his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm glad too. That's my favorite part about the night... Us spending it together," she smiled.

"That's my favorite part, too," he replied. She chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She then eased off him a little as they both sat up. They each stretched a little and yawned before they crawled out of their bed. They finished stretching then they each walked around to the bottom of their bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Queen Minnie wrapped her arms around his chest and back as she nestled her cheek against his chest. King Mickey wrapped his arms around her back and began to rub one hand up and down her back. She sighed happily and contently as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"You're wonderful, Mickey," she uttered.

"You are, too, Minnie," he murmured. She held him in her arms for a little longer before pulling back slightly to stare up into his eyes. He gently picked her up bridal-style in his arms and twirled her around once. She squeaked softly and happily as he picked her up and twirled her. She also laughed as her twirled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. He finished twirling her and just held her in his arms. They smiled as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled as she nuzzled her cheek against his. She then kissed him on his cheek.

"Whaddaya say we go out on the balcony?" he asked.

"You read my mind," she replied. He gently set her down on the floor and she took his hand into hers as they walked to the balcony doors. They unlocked the doors and stepped out onto the balcony together. They each took a breath of the fresh morning air as the sunlight beamed down.

"Gosh, it's going to be a beautiful day," he said.

"Yes, it is. It'll be perfect for your 'welcome home' party," she replied, intertwining her arm around his.

"Are you sure about doing it?"

"I'm positive." She gave him a playful pack on his nose. "You deserve it." He smiled, then looked up at the puffy, white clouds floating by.

"It sure feels good to be home again," he said with a content sigh. She nuzzled her side against his.

"It sure feels good to have you home again," she said with a happy and content sigh of her own. He turned to her.

"Today's a new day. Now we're together again. Starting now, I want to make up the time that we were apart," he said.

"I want to make up the time that we were apart, too. Starting now," she replied.

"We can't change the past..." he started.

"...But we can make our future," she finished. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her wrapped his arms around her waist. "The past is the past, but the present is now. I'm willing to leave the past behind us and concentrate on the present and future. I'm willing, if you are," she smiled.

"To the present, and to our future," he replied.

"To the present, and to our future," she agreed. They each smiled as they leaned close and kissed, her leg going up behind her. They each pulled back a few seconds later as their eyes and smiles met. "Welcome home, King Mickey," Queen Minnie smiled.

"Thanks, Queen Minnie. It's great to be home," King Mickey smiled.

"It's great to have you home," she responded as she hugged him a little tighter, nuzzling her front closer against his.

"So, are you ready to face this new day together?" he asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'm ready to face anything," she replied.

"Thanks, doll," the King smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," the Queen smiled. They leaned close and touched their noses together. They each pulled back and smiled as they held one another. Then they hugged each other closer as they each looked up together at the clear blue sky.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie were happy and content. They were together again. Neither of them would trade anything for this. They were together again. They were where they belonged... With each other. Neither time nor distance could weaken a love as strong as theirs. Regardless of the hardships they faced, everything was as it was before. They were together. And both of them knew that nothing could ever tear them apart. Regardless of the distance and time they were apart, their love and desire for one another remained as deep as the ocean and as strong as steel. Nothing had changed between them. As the two young mouse lovers held each other, they each felt happy, content, safe, and loved. They were together again. And nothing could ever separate them. And both of them were thankful for that, for each other and for them being together again.

As they held each other, they each knew... He was home. And both were thankful for that with all their hearts.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first Kingdom Hearts fic.


End file.
